Does She Feel It Too?
by Hayvn
Summary: She was in love with someone who clearly loved another, he was recently scorned. Will they find love with each other, someone who feels their pain? Or will they stay hopelessly in love with people who will never love them back?


The cool night's breeze felt good flowing through her long silky gown, but harsh against her face where the tears kept falling. She sat atop the guild hall just watching the sky trying to get her mind off him. All this time away from him and he was still that was on her mind, but even in her time gone in Edolas she had his doppelganger there to remind her of him. Then even with her return he was there, but with HER. Always rushing to her side like some wounded kitten. Ever since she came back he was always rushing to Lucy's aide, on Tenrou Island, in the Magic Games, and when they fought Tartaros. Lisanna would never come to terms with how her childhood "husband" could have moved on. She never did, but then again, she didn't think he was dead. Her heart ached every time she saw them together, they weren't an official couple but it was clear to everyone in the guild that they were in love with each other just neither would admit it.

She chuckled, if they were married as children would they need a divorce? Would they have to share custody of Happy? A wave of dread fell upon her, the guild had just reformed they were about to go fight a big war against the country Zeref was in control of… and here she was crying over some boy. She wiped her tears away and was about to stand up when the rooftop door opened startling her. "Oh, I didn't realize someone was up here. I'll just be going."

"Going" "Going" "Going" she knew those squeaky voices.

"Bickslow don't worry about it I was just about to leave."

Bickslow, unmasked, walked into the light. His eyes were red from crying. "thanks kid," he said as he walked off to the edge of the roof.

He just stood there as if he was contemplating it. Lisanna rushed to him hugging him from behind, "Don't do it! Don't jump!"

He snickered, "Wasn't planning on it, but nice to know someone here cares enough about me to stop me if I did." He backed away from the edge and turned around embraced the young woman who had just tried to save him from himself. "I needed that."

She quickly pulled away, her face flush "Don't mention it. I just figured that if anyone would be up here it would be for that."

He smiled, and let out a huge laugh showing the emblem on his tongue, "Or to perch like a superhero!" His laugh died quickly, "You weren't up here for… that? Were you?"

"Were you?" "Were you?" "Were you?" his puppets repeated.

Her white hair shook back and forth quickly, "No no no, I just uh… I needed… eh… I needed to be alone. And away from them."

She pointed down. Bickslow looked and saw Natsu and Gray fighting below them as Wendy and Erza watched and Lucy tried to break it up. Lucy managed to pull Natsu out of the tussle and their eyes met, like no one else was there. "Get a room you too!" shouted Gray, which instantly started another fight between the ice and fire wizards.

Back on the roof Bickslow had pulled Lisanna, who was once again crying, close to him. Someone here did know how he felt and of all people it was her, his rival's sister. He sat down with her in his arms, rested his chin on her head, slowly rubbing her back, he wanted to be there for her, he didn't know why but he did. He just didn't know what to say, or if there was anything to be said. It felt like eternity had passed by the time she stopped crying, but when he got up to move he realized it was because she had fallen asleep. So he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep… his last vision of her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I'll find her! Like a MAN!" his voice carried over Mongolia.

"Now now, I'm sure she's just off hiding somewhere, or perhaps she's training."

"How MANly!"

His mighty roar awoke Lisanna, who was startled to realize she was asleep in her guildmate's arms. In a panic, she shuffled to get up but in the process she kicked Bickslow in the face. "Fuck! What the hell girlie!"

His mouth was quickly covered, "Shhhh! I don't want Big Brother Elf or Mira to see me up here." She felt a twitch at her other hand, she looked down and saw his large bulge. "AHHHHH!"

"Who's the one who needs to be quiet now?"

"Quiet." "Quiet." "Quiet."

"It's normal for a man to wake up with one of these, especially when waking up beside a hot chick."

She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be flattered or what… All she knew was if her siblings found her with him and he was like this, the worst was going to be assumed. Next thing he knew he was flying, and crash landed right in front of Elfman and Mirajane. "You took that punch like a MAN!"

"Tha- bitttcc-" he said as he slowly passed out. As his vision faded he watched his assailant use her Animal Soul transform into a bird and fly off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He awoke in the infirmary and his teammates were beside him. "Oh! Good you are awake, what happened?"

Bickslow slowly sat up, holding his head. He saw Freed and Evergreen in chairs beside his bed, more like hoovering. He refrained from looking at Evergreen and just turned to his green haired companion. "No clue. Someone must have snuck up behind me and got me by surprise, I wouldn't be surprised if I just got caught up in one of those asshats random fights."

"On the roof?" Evergreen giggled, he still refused to look at her while she talked, "I hate to break it to you but it more likely seems that Elfman's little sister got you. She left feathers from one of her Animal Soul transformations up there. You must have scared her. What were you doing on the roof anyways?"

His heart started to race he didn't want poor Lisanna to get caught, he didn't see the problem with it but she seemed awfully worried about it. "Um you know. I heard Mr. MAN and Mirajane were looking for the little lady and I remembered last night I saw her heading up that way." He let out an obviously fake and troubled laugh, "So like a good guild member I went to find her."

He started rubbing the back of his head as Ever looked him over, "You are obviously lying to me. Why won't you tell me?"

For the first time in weeks he glared in her eyes, "You broke my heart you stupid bitch. Don't you remember that?" He threw off the blanket and stormed out of the room. Grumbling, "You'd think she'd remember that she stomped all over my heart. Dumb heartless cunt. Damn slut sleeping with that big oaf."

The fairy wizard looked puzzled as Freed toppled over laughing, his chair hitting the floor. "You didn't see that one coming?" He sat up and regained his composure and his in calm voice he said, "You really hurt him, he's not going to get over it anytime soon. You may have thought it was just sex but he didn't. You want to bring the Thunder Legion close again, you best make it up to him." He stood up, put his chair back under the table, grabbed the blanket it out of the floor, put it back on the bed folded, "Think about it. No one can fix this but you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A mile outside of town Lisanna sat in a tree, her mind racing from the night before. Why had she allowed herself to admit something to him, who might as well be a stranger, that she hadn't told anyone else, that she wasn't even sure she had admitted to herself completely. Why did she let him hold her while she cried? Why did she feel safer in his arms? Why was all the images in her mind of Natsu and Lucy that haunted her no longer seem to hurt as much? Why? Why? Why? She didn't really know Bickslow, sure he was her guild member and he had saved her at one point on Tenrou Island. He was a team member of Evergreen, Laxus, and Freed. He seemed really laid back and liked to joke a lot. He had those creepy dolls and some kind of magic in his eyes. But other than that, she didn't know much about him, and yet she was comfortable with him. Her thoughts were interrupted, "Lisanna! Lisanna you around here?"

It was Natsu! The details of the previous night disappeared from her mind, "I'm h—"

"Lisanna!" a second voice yelled.

Of course, it was her. She didn't want to see them. Not together. Not now. So she remained quiet, she didn't want them to find her. She quickly climbed up higher in the tree, to the very top. The breeze flowed through her short white hair, the view around her was amazing. Trees as far as she could see, birds flying through the air, the sun shining bright, she could see Mongolia not fair away, a blue cat flying straight at her… wait Happy? ***CRASH* *BOOM* *CRUNCH* *SNAP* *THUNK*** They hit every branch on the way down and landed on Natsu. "Natsu! Happy!" she said with fake enthusiasm "What are you guys doing out here?!"

Lucy helped her friends to their feet, "Everyone is out looking for you! We were worried you were lost. And after you sent Bickslow flying this morning, your siblings were worried he might have hurt you."

Lisanna started to get mad, Bickslow would never hurt her, she's not sure how she knew this she just did. She started shooting daggers from her eyes at Lucy, but before she said anything "You know better than that Lucy, Bickslow wouldn't hurt anyone. He's a guildmate!" He turned to Lisanna, "I am just glad you are ok." He took her hand, "Let's go home."

"Aye, Sir!" Happy chimed in.

Her heart fluttered, she quickly jumped in his arms. "Let's go home husband!"

She turned to look at Lucy and made a face, maybe things would turn out okay after all.

 **Note from the Author:**

 **This is my first fanfiction in 4 years. I've been swamped with life and parenthood but I hope to get back into it. I've missed it. I hope you like it.**


End file.
